The History of One Sickness
by Rodeon Romanych
Summary: The third part of Dostoevsky's Notes from the Underground.


Я болен.  
Мой взгляд двуцветен.  
Я верю в добро и зло.  
Я знаю: виновен ветер,   
Когда на ветке излом...

...Середина интереса не представляет...

...Я болен.  
Мой крик беззвучен.  
Я тихо иду в ночи.  
Колышется плач паучий,   
Бесшумно журчат ключи,  
Замки открывая лучше,  
Чем золото и мечи,  
И дремлют в овраге тучи.

Я болен.  
Неизлечим.

_Один из современников._

**Часть III. История одной болезни**

**I**

А знаете, что, господа? Пожалуй, продолжу я свои записки. Вы, вот, было думали: "Наконец-то этот пустой человек перестал изливать перед нами свой горячечный бред..." Ан-нет, не тут-то было! Если Вы, господа, так считали, то единственно из этого следует, что Вы меня и не знаете, вовсе, а потому и себя Вы тоже не знаете, господа. Хотя, кто, будучи в здравом уме, мог бы рассудить, будто Вы хоть что-то, хоть на медный грош, знаете! Ведь я только в пику Вам продолжу писать свои заметки. Я от мелочной своей подпольной мышиной злобы не остановлюсь на том, что уже написано. Просто, чтобы досадить, чтобы отомстить за то презрение, что Вы ко мне испытываете – хотя бы только за этим я продолжу писать. Ведь Вы презираете меня, господа, не отрицайте этого! Вы этим презрением своим ненависть маскируете. Ведь я знаю, как Вы меня ненавидите! За то ненавидите, что я Вашу кажущуюся исключительность себе приписываю во всём объёме и совсем другим боком её выставляю. Знаете что? Я к Вам тоже особой приязни не испытываю. А с другой стороны ненавидеть Вас, господа, было бы совсем пустым делом: я могу Зверкова за его барство ненавидеть, за фанваронство его, за то, что пытался смотреть на меня свысока. А Вас, право, как-то даже стыдно было б ненавидеть. Хотя уверенно не могу сказать об этом; вроде бы и стыдно к Вам питать что-то кроме презрения, а я ведь питаю, судари мои! И за это ненавижу Вас ещё больше. Положительно могу заявить об одном только. Вы в своей ненависти ко мне не одиноки: я себя побольше вашего ненавижу. Вам это прекрасно известно, не так ли, господа? Именно поэтому я и продолжу писать.

**II**

Как я уже упоминал ранее, после того случая с Лизой я расстроился так, что долго не мог прийти в себя. Да, какой там, мне становилось всё хуже и хуже! В первые несколько недель я будто бы начал обретать потерянное душевное равновесие, уверяя себя в том, что Лизе так будет только лучше, что своим поведением я хоть и унизил её, но, в то же время, придал её жизни смысл, которого эта жизнь без меня никогда бы не получила. "Мог ли я дать ей лучший шанс выбраться с того дна, на котором она оказалась? - вопрошал я себя по ночам, и тут же приходил к выводу – Нет, никак не мог!" Жизнь со мной в этом углу никак не принесла бы ей счастья, поэтому, для того чтобы спасти её, мне пришлось совершить этот поступок – заставить страдать. Ведь я сделал это специально - рассуждал я - ещё тогда, лёжа на диване, уткнувшись головой в мою дешёвую кожаную подушку, я внезапно осознал, что иного пути просто нет. Пожалуй, даже раньше, когда я три дня кряду ждал её прихода, уже в то время я принял это тяжёлое решение. Не время тешить себя показным благородством – подумал я тогда – пусть даже я опорочу себя в её глазах навеки, но всё же спасу...

Так я успокаивал себя, расхаживая кругами по комнате и замирая временами возле окна, но что-то не позволяло успокоиться, уснуть. Второй голос исподволь начинал свою извечную песню, вкрадчивую, всё более уверенную, переходящую в набат, посылавший меня в новый – сотый, тысячный – круг по моей грязной, обшарпанной комнатёнке, по моему медвежьему углу. Голос этот сопровождало щемящее чувство где-то в груди, под сердцем, и это было хуже всего. О, как мне хорошо знакомо это ощущение – этот червь, подтачивающий душевное равновесие, саму основу души, этот вечный спутник всей моей жизни, кара за развитость, полноту ощущений и богатство внутреннего мира. Это чувство – постоянный попутчик всей моей жизни; как оно мучило меня в школе, когда одноклассники чурались меня! Как истязало после того, как тот офицер в биллиарде, то ничтожное животное, посмел меня так унизить! Оно и сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, не оставляет меня. Но тогда я, казалось, испытывал эти переживания в сто раз сильнее, нежели когда либо. Ощущение неполноценности, чувство уязвимости, безысходности, стыда – сколько красочных книжных эпитетов можно подобрать, они, однако, не передают и малой толики тех мучений, что я переживал.

Я стал крайне раздражителен. Вы, конечно, скажете, что я, мол, и раньше был раздражителен и нервами страдал, наверное, постоянно. Что ж, господа, это замечание Ваше верно. Я обычно был либо раздражителен, либо впадал в полуапатическое, меланхолическое настроение. Однако теперь амплитуда этих двух состояний моей души возросла безмерно, а сменяться они стали чуть ли не поминутно. Ходить на службу в таком состоянии было крайне тягостно, однако, других средств к существованию у меня не было, и ходить приходилось. Я уж говорил Вам, господа, как я не переношу это пристанище узколобых тупиц, подхалимов и мелких мошенников; так теперь я возненавидел его пуще прежнего. Я молча, скрипя зубами, наливаясь тёмной желчью, ненавидел своих идиотов-сослуживцев, которые шептались за моей спиной и показывали в мою сторону пальцами, когда я на очередной волне раздражительности, будто погоняемый тем самым неясным смутным чувством, ёрзал на стуле, протирая свои копеечные брюки. Мне мучительно хотелось встать и сделать несколько кругов по комнате, а ещё более хотелось со всего размаху ударить кого-нибудь из этих мерзавцев по гнусной роже. И я ненадолго забывался, и представлял, как вот сейчас я встану, неторопясь подойду к соседнему столу, замахнусь и ударю Петра Егоровича, премерзкого старичка, что вечно сидел неподалёку от меня. Я воображал, как он неуверенно, потерянно даже как-то, заморгает своими белесыми глазёнками, как сладко заноет писклявым голоском... По ясной причине сделать я этого не мог; не стану же я, в самом деле, бить коллежского секретаря в присутствии столоначальника... Да, и вовсе, само собой, бить не стану. Стоит ли говорить, что от одной лишь этой мысли я начинал ненавидеть и всех шептунов, и старикашку Петра Егоровича, и начальника моего, и даже портрет государя Николая Александровича на стене вдвое пуще прежнего. От мерзавцев-сослуживцев не отставали и идиоты-посетители. Напыщенные офицеры, в которых каждая, даже, казалось бы, незначительная мелочь напоминала мне Зверкова, будто всем Петербургом решили устроить паломничество ко мне. Только, бывает, задумаешься, только забудешь об этой злополучной ночи в доме терпимости, о Лизе, о том, как плакал, уткнувшись в подушку, об ассигнациях помятых на полу, как вот он уже стоит и, не сняв перчаток, щёлкает пальцами перед самым носом. Худой, весь какой-то скукоженный, но, в то же время, струящийся презрением ко всему окружающему миру; то есть ко всему за исключением меня. Мою фигуру он даже не изволит и замечать, смотрит вроде бы прямо, а на самом деле мимо, говорит будто с местом пустым, словно меня там и нет, вовсе. Смачно, со вкусом растягивает слова, процеживая их сквозь пожелтевшие от табака зубы: "Капитан второго р-ранга Шмелё-о-ов. Я вот по какому де-э-лу: хотелось бы осведоми-и-ться..." - и так далее; а я сижу, напрягаю скулы, и, ненавидя капитана Шмелё-о-ова всеми фибрами души, желая этому чванливому офицеришке, чтобы в следующий раз по дороге к адмиралтейству его переехал извозчик, изображаю учтивость, киваю, вежливо цокаю языком и обещаю решить вопрос "господина капитана" в наиближайшее время. Господи, пусть я в тебя и не верю, скажи: знаешь ли хоть ты, сколь сильное отвращение я к себе испытываю порой!

**III**

Как это по книжному прозвучало! Не так ли, господа? Вы, вот, сейчас читаете эти страницы и смеётесь, подхихикиваете, потираете руки: "Это он, помнится, нам про живую жизнь говорить изволил, про то, как по книжке жить не хорошо. Ну, да, этот-то господин живее всех живых! Он-то полной грудью дышит – сразу по тексту видно". Так и есть, господа; я того и не отрицаю. Я по книжке мучаюсь, по книжке ненавижу, по ней же живу. Всё это я прекрасно осознаю и изо всех сил стараюсь против существования своего картонного поступить, а только всё одно – ещё больше по книжке выходит. От этого я ещё больше прежнего злюсь и снова начинаю описывать круги по комнате, и снова начинаю корить себя за жизнь в подполье, за самовлюблённость, за неспособность сделать что-нибудь путное, за то, что запираю себя от окружающего мира, что всей грудью на дверь налегаю, лишь бы не достучался этот мир ко мне, за то, что больше всего жду и больше всего боюсь часа, когда он всё же таки достучится. И понимаю тут же насколько мысли эти книжны по сути своей, и снова начинаю ходить взад-вперёд, то присаживаясь на минуту на диван, то замирая на мгновение у окна. Вновь вспоминаю, как я, рыцарь в рваном халате, перед Лизой плакал, какие слова ей говорил, как деньги в ладонь вкладывал. И с новой силой начинаю ненавидеть себя, Лизу, весь мир, а главное то, что всё это настолько по книжке, что зубы от отвращения сводит: по книжке я живу, по книжке я человеку в душу нагадил, по книжке в бешенство впадаю. И вновь замыкается порочный круг, вновь я меряю комнату шагами.

В один из таких вечеров зашёл ко мне Аполлон. Чёрт его знает, зачем он зашёл, по-моему за мелочью какой-то, я и не помню вовсе. Но рассвирепел я в тот миг не на шутку. Увидел лишь только белобрысую голову его, важно и одновременно как-то презрительно скривлённый рот, всю надменную фигуру его, как что-то во мне будто взорвалось. Я кричал на него, брызжа слюной, топал ногами, вращал в ярости глазами, хотел ударить – о, боже, как я хотел его ударить! - но не хватило мочи, словно надломилось что-то, и я весь сник, обмяк, обвёл зачем-то растерянным взглядом комнату, а потом и вовсе потупился, глядя на его сапоги. Мерзавец же даже бровью не повёл и слова единого не произнёс; смотрел на меня пару минут, пока я сжимался всё больше и больше, пока я совсем уже не захотел исчезнуть, пропасть, сквозь землю провалиться, потом крякнул что-то неразборчиво, развернулся, по-моему даже как-то на офицерский манер, на каблуках и вышел.

Этот случай разбил меня окончательно. Я заперся в своём углу, отправил Антону Антоновичу письмо городской почтой о том, что тяжело заболел, и не появлюсь на службе в ближайшие пару дней, отгородился от всего окружающего мира непроницаемой стеной и впал в апатию. Изредка прерывалось моё тогдашнее состояние неуверенными мечтами. Я воображал себе, как Лиза приходит ко мне, а я встречаю её не в рваном халате, а в мундире (пусть даже и с пятном, впрочем о пятне я в те часы не думал), в комнате моей чисто убрано, я же отчитываю Аполлона строгим и уверенным голосом, тот прячет глаза от моего взгляда и только и думает как бы убраться поскорее. Тут я поворачиваюсь к Лизе и спокойно, несколько даже покровительственно ей говорю: "А, здравствуй, Лиза! Я, признаться, ждал тебя ранее... Что послужило причиной задержки? Впрочем неважно, я рад тебя видеть, проходи, пожалуйста!" Обычно именно на этом месте я горько с надрывом усмехался, качал головой будто в бреду и вновь застывал в апатическом состоянии.

Постепенно, шаг за шагом мною овладевали мысли о самоубийстве. Были они, как и всё в моей жизни, довольно-таки банальны, и, конечно же, удивительно, до омерзения, напоминали по своему тону картонную возвышенность персонажей дрянного романа. "Как пуста моя подпольная жизнь, как обезличена! - рассуждал я, - и ничего с этим не поделаешь уже, просто родился я не в своё время, а возможно, пожалуй даже главное – не на своём месте. Как многого смог бы я достигнуть, живя в другой стране и в лучший век!... Моя душа раскрылась бы, показав миру всю свою многогранность, я бы повёл массы к высотам духовной чистоты и совершенства. Увы! Здесь и сейчас, среди всей русской грязи, тупоумия и скотства это совершенно невозможно. Однако, всегда есть последний путь – совершить Поступок, оборвать нить собственной жизни одним могучим движением руки, приравняв себя к небожителям. Но нет, я не окончу свой путь так, как делают это окружающие меня хамы, вешающиеся, сбрасывающиеся с мостов, пускающие себе пулю в лоб от глупых карточных проигрышей, жалких страстишек и нелепых ссор – я уйду в лучший мир благородно так, как следует настоящему Человеку. Совершенно очевидно, что в этом деле главное – правильно составленная предсмертная записка. О, я-то напишу! Они получат послание из подполья, мою предсмертную исповедь, моё завещание миру! Только тогда, когда я торжественно сойду со сцены, эти жалкие, ничтожные личночти наконец-то осознают что-то. Мою записку напечатают в главных газетах столицы, её прочтут все: и Антон Антонович, и злодей Аполлон, и даже негодяи Зверков и Симонов прочтут её и раскаются. И, несомненно, её прочтёт Лиза... Конечно же! Лишь смертью своею я смогу смыть тот позор, что запятнал мою душу; лишь ею очищу себя в глазах этой женщины. Более того, своим посланием я сделаю то, чего не сделал при жизни: освобожу её, выпущу Лизу из той темницы грязи и порока, в которой она томится по вине нравственной низости нашего общества..." Всё более и более воспаряя душой к сферам великого, прекрасного и общечеловеческого, я с невиданной прытью бросился к столу, где у меня лежали письменные принадлежности. Однако, пролив трясущимися руками на и без того видавший виды халат немного чернил, я слегка поумирил свою одухотворённость, сосредоточился и, произнеся: "Что же, господа, приступим!" - начал писать послание человечеству.

**IV**

В ту ночь я успел написать порядка двух дюжин вариантов моего последнего послания. Больщинство я комкал, рвал и выбрасывал на улицу, либо прямо на пол, некоторые же аккуратно откладывал в сторону, чтобы позже сравнить, выправить и объединить в письмо, которое пошатнёт устои мира. Про что я только не писал: про отсталость, несправедливость, тиранию, бескультурие, нравственную низость, тяжеловесность общественных институтов, бесчеловечность войн и насилия, нужды простого народа, любовь к ближнему своему и пр., и пр., и пр. При этом я каялся во всех грехах, вымышленных большей частью, клял себя, представая перед потенциальным читателем злодеем и, одновременно, ничтожеством, воспарившим вдруг к вершинам духовного и нравственного совершенства. Куда только девалась моя апатия, куда ушла моя тоска! Словно в наисильнейшем пароксизме наслаждения я раз за разом откидывался на спинку стула, смакуя новую находку. А затем вновь начинал чеканить фразы, вбивать их в пожелтевшие бумажные листы. Наконец, часу в шестом, я закончил финальную версию моего послания, каждая строка которого дышала красотой и была пропитана истиной.

"Что же теперь? - думал я, - Это очевидно. Необходимо выбрать наиболее подходящий способ покинуть этот бренный мир. Застрелиться быть может? Однако, у меня нет пистолета... Повеситься – нет уж, это пусть хамы вешаются в конюшнях на вожжах. Яду тоже негде достать, да и денег на это нет... Остаётся одно – броситься в Неву. Вода нынче холодна, так что, даже если захочу выплыть – не выплыву." На этом я быстро переоделся, сгрёб в карман последний до жалования рубль и выбежал из дома.

В наше время для Петербурга характерно то, что ранним утром найти извозчика достаточно сложно, но всё же возможно. Какое-то время мне не везло, однако я не отчаивался – да и куда мне было бросать поиски, пешком от моего угла до Невы часа полтора пешком – и наконец-то увидел дремавшего на козлах мужичка с раскрасневшимся лицом, пышущего духом чеснока и водки. Я споро растормошил его, подождал, пока он продрал глаза, прозевался и понял, наконец, где и зачем находится, а затем велел ехать к Литейному мосту. К месту я поспел лишь к тому времени, когда на улице начали появляться первые прохожие, спешащие на службу или по другим утренним делам. Расплатившись с извозчиком и проверив, лежит ли во внутреннем кармане шинели заветная записка, я твёрдыми шагами с неумолимой решимостью направился к мосту.

Выбрав нужное место, я огляделся по сторонам, не видно ли прохожих, и поморщился – я очень помню, что именно поморщился – от тяжеловесной нелепости, что меня окружала. Тогда я взглянул на тёмную, вязкую будто чернила водную гладь и склонился над поручнем. Вдруг, предательская, банальная до слёз фраза, произнесённая чужим саркастическим тоном, ярко вспыхнула в моём сознании, она взорвалась словно бомба, заставив отступить на полшага от края: "Боже, глупость-то какая!" Тут же на меня хлынула целая чреда мыслей – шрапнельных осколков: "А ведь и правда, глупость!", "Люди-то скажут – идиот!", "Вот это точно по книжке!" "Ты, дорогой друг, забыл благодарной публике несколько веских фраз сказать на прощание, романтические герои так не поступают!", "Прыгай же, дурак, осчастливь человечество!". Десятки подобных насмешливых фраз пронеслись в моём сознании; из последних сил, собрав всю оставшуюся волю я бросил тело на перила моста, вцепившись в них, как в последнюю надежду на спасение... руки скользнули по камню, и я медленно, словно во сне, будто воздушный шар, из которого выпустили воздух, опал на мостовую.

**V**

Я так и сидел на этом самом месте, вперив взгляд в пустоту перед собой и изредка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств вокруг не было ни одного полицейского, прохожих, однако, было уже не мало. Люди, проходившие мимо, живо меня обсуждали, показывали пальцами, посмеивались, а некоторые откровенно, заливисто хохотали. Один разговор я даже запомнил:

Смотри, Вань, ктой-то сидит прямо на земле!

- Знамо дело, барин сидит.

Ой, а что ж это, Вань... Что ж он пьяный что ль? Что ж барин с утра-то так поднабрался-то?

Бог с тобой, Марусь. Он ужо с вечеру пьяный сидит. Вишь, как зенки вытарашиват – знамо штоф уговорил курицын сын!

Слушай, Вань, а может помогём ему? Может его поднять да до извозчика отвести?

Всё-таки глупая ты баба, Марусь. Пошли-ка отсюда, куда шли. Авось барин и сам себе поможет.

Так уже было несколько раз: разговор, насмешки, звуки удаляющихся шагов. Я, говоря по правде, уделял им мало внимания, я вообще всему окружающему внимания практически не уделял. Однако, через какое-то время я почувствовал, что меня кто-то тормошит. Надо мной стояла женщина средних лет, я бы даже назвал её молодой, если бы не несколько морщин, пробороздивших лоб и весёлыми тропками разбегающихся от глаз и уголков рта. Пожалуй, она была красива. Хотя нет, она положительно была красива, только красота её была не совсем привычна: какого-то восточного, возможно кавказского типа.

Скажите, вам плохо? Я врач, позвольте мне помочь вам.

Нет, спасибо, Вы мне не поможете, - сказал я, не удивившись даже тому, что женщина была врачом.

Но вам определённо нужна помощь! Скажите, вы больны?

Да, пожалуй, что болен.

Вставайте... Вставайте же, я провожу вас в госпиталь. Тут совсем близко. Чем вы, кстати, больны?

Неуверен, думаю, летаргией.

Что вы говорите! У вас жар? Вы бредите?

Скажите, то, что человек всегда стремится к свободе, счастью, благополучию и любви, верно так же, как дважды два четыре?

Ну... да.

Однако, странная у нас арифметика.

Я поднялся на ноги и отправился прочь от Литейного моста, а женщина-врач долго провожала меня недоумевающим взглядом. Впрочем, не знаю, была ли она, вовсе. Мне кажется, я видел её год или два назад на Сенной, но она будто бы и не изменилась за всё это время. Может быть дочь... Хотя, скорее, младшая сестра. А в тот день...

...В тот день я затерялся в переулках города. Я шёл домой пешком. Меня ждало моё подполье, в котором через шестнадцать лет я, Николай Алексеевич Кирсанов, стану уродовать чистые листы бумаги своим каллиграфическим почерком. Мне стыдно, больно и неловко писать эти записки, господа, но я всё-таки продолжу их писать. И, боюсь, что не закончить мне уже никогда.


End file.
